


Glimpses into the Lives of Ethereal/Occult Beings

by MalachiJay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, If you look at it closely, M/M, Song Lyrics, Theological Debate, i guess, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiJay/pseuds/MalachiJay
Summary: It's honestly just little snippets that were inspired by various songs. Each chapter was inspired by a different song.





	1. Hatef--k - The Bravery

_And there will be no tenderness, no tenderness_  
 _I will show no mercy for you, you have no mercy for me_  
 _The only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly_   
\-   
“Crowley, my dear, what in the world are you doing?”

“Well, I’m tempting you Angel, obviously.”

“Oh?”

-

“Well – _huff_ – why did we never do this before?”

“Probably because we were constantly paranoid about our higher ups.”

“Oh. Right.”


	2. Good Stuff - The B-52s

_Let me wallow, in your lovin’ hollow._

_Let me wallow, in your dang good stuff._

-

Crowley’s face was buried between the pale softness of Aziraphale’s thighs while the angel gasped for breath in between cries of Crowley’s name.

-

Aziraphale was underneath Crowley, looking thoroughly debauched. Pale face pink with exertion and wet with sweat – and maybe a few tears of pleasure. Crowley, stretched out over Aziraphale, eyes closed in bliss with sweat dripping down his face and neck. 


	3. Dear God - XTC

_Dear God, hope you got the letter and_

_I pray you can make it better down here_

_I don’t mean a big reduction in the price of beer_

_But all the people that you made in your image_

_See them starving on their feet_

_Cause they don’t get enough to eat from God_

_I can’t believe in you_

-

“You know what angel? Sometimes I can’t believe what She has done.”

“Well… you know-”

“I swear to Sa- Go- I swear to Somebody if you say something about the Ineffable Plan I will promptly lose it and fuck off to my plants.”

“I was going to say, my dear, you know that we often don’t even understand why we ourselves have done things. Do you ever think about how we probably can’t even begin to understand why she Has done something that makes no sense to us?”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“No, it doesn’t, does it?”

“It really, really, doesn’t.”


	4. Sweet Things - The Pretty Reckless

_I am like decay; I rot the ground that guides your way_

_­_ -

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, already two nights into what seemed would be a long slumber for the long-limbed demon.

“How could I have been so ignorant to not see what we could have had for so many years?” _sigh_ “I guess I just wouldn’t let myself see it.” Aziraphale smiled down at Crowley’s peaceful face. Miraculous, being immortal; even after all these years that he has spent anxiously awaiting the day that Hell would punish him, he doesn’t even have a single wrinkle or crease on his face. Something could be said about the current state of beauty standards, did that come from my side or his side?

“Stop thinking so hard,” Crowley mumbled, eyes still shut tight, while he shoved his face into the sheets below him, “You’re interrupting what could be a very successful nap.”

“My dear, I don’t believe a nap is supposed to last more than a few hours at most – in fact, I was just reading the other day that humans are currently saying naps really shouldn’t last more than something like fifteen minutes.”

“Humanssssss don’t have ssssnake bodiesssss.”

“You don’t either, dearest.”

“Ssssshhh. I am, at heart, a devious slithery snake. Fear me,” he whined.

“Hmm. I don’t think I could. Perhaps I will just love you instead.”

At the silence, Aziraphale looked down and saw that Crowley had fallen back asleep.


End file.
